glass_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kasey Alder
Overview Full biography found here. Appearance ' ' Height: 5’2” ' ' Weight: 110lbs ' ' Hair Color: Naturally black, dyed constantly ' ' Eye Color: Jade green Noticeable Features: Scar across left eye Personality Kasey is a very straightforward, tells it how it is woman with a smart and most times foul mouth. She can be quite manipulative at times, her silver tongue and her feline like charm aiding in that. Cybernetics Head (Eyes, ears, mouth, etc.): Left eye has multiple settings that she can use to analyze the physical aspects of a person or structure, even used to judge heights and distances for her during escapes Torso: Left Arm and hand: Shoulder down has been replaced by a low line augmentation, though she has had a few not so legal bits added to it Right Arm and hand: Left leg and foot: Knee down is augmented and specifically made to do as her normal leg would do during her stunts and escapes Right leg and foot: Other: Aptitudes Skills: Highly flexible and agile from years of training for gymnastics, quick witted and quick on her feet making decisions, hand to hand combat training, trained with blades as her primary weapons of choice, can make people believe she isn’t as smart as she really is, and she is good at reading people and manipulating them Weaknesses: Smokes like a freight train, the cyber augmentations she has are outdated History Kasey began her life in the Quarry with two hard working parents that decided to push her into gymnastics at a young age seeing she was naturally flexible and agile, a way out and up for them. Soon their family was able to move to Bayside where she trained to no end and was home schooled. Their pushing became too much for her as she began to go into her mid teens, though she already had countless medals and was given the nickname ‘The Kat’. When she was sixteen was when the drinking, partying, and tagging began leading her to issues with the police. After being kicked off the team she was on at eighteen Kasey cut her parents from her life, went on a binge, and got into a brutal wreck a few months later that took her entire left arm, her left leg from the knee down, and damaged her left eye. Which lead to her being sent to Knight Industries for cybernetic augmentations and soon training to become a KIS agent, though when the company fell she was on the streets. Now Kasey has been running the streets and taking odd jobs from whoever would pay, resulting in her criminal record to grow quickly with theft, tagging, assault, and failure to appear in court being just a short list. She has stolen from some of the major businesses and upper class, most of the money she has been paid going towards trying to update her augmentations and drinking heavily. She is thoroughly sought out by gangs and bosses because she has became known to be able to steal anything, no matter if it is a thing or person, leading her to soon be high on the wanted list.